Rooms
Light Containment Zone SCP-173's Containment Chamber This is the first room and also the only room that the player will come across before the breach. It consists of the containment chamber for SCP-173, an inaccessible door to the right, a balcony to the left where the ladder and spectator present on the platform.And a room where the intercom voice resides. After going down the stairs, SCP-173 can be seen with a guard directly staring at it. If 173 is disabled, the guard can be seen walking backwards with a Class-D far behind him. 173bright.png|SCP-173's containment chamber before the containment breach. 173dark.png|The same chamber after the breach occurs. Storage Room This used to be the first room that the player comes across after the breach. It consists of a walkway with a door halfway through the room, behind which a janitor and a scientist can be heard trying to escape. Shortly after entering the room, the lights go out and SCP-173 kills them both. On the opposite side of the hallway is one room which contains a gas mask, a document on SCP-173, a level 1 keycard, and a few batteries. But caution should be advised, as if the player stays in that room for too long, 173 will open the door to the room. Startroom2.png|Hallway with the gas mask and SCP-173's document. Startroom1.png|The first room after SCP-173 kills the two personnel. T-Shaped Lockroom The T-Shaped Lockroom is a red-lit room in the shape of a T, as the name implies. Once the player enters this room, they must take a turn down the short, intersecting closet to press the button. Once the button is pressed, it will open one door and then close the other. The player must be wary of these rooms, as SCP-173 will often spawn in the offshoot hallway, below the ventilation shaft. Small Testing Room The test room is located inside a hallway. Upon opening the keycard-locked door in the hallway, the player will find an inoperable door in front of him and an accessible door to his immediate left. He will find the test room itself behind that door, which contains a level 2 keycard and an S-Nav 300. The test room is separated in two sections, one where the observer is, and the other which is separated by glass and a door. Inside the other section, SCP-173 will spawn and follow a guided path around the room until he will break the glass. Because of this, it is recommended that the player blink before he enters the test room. Room2testroom22.png|The hallway. Level2KeycardRoom.jpg 'Hallways' Corner Room The Corner Room is an o-shaped hall containing three doors, two of which connect the hall to other rooms, and a third which is inoperable. T-Shaped Room The T-Shaped Room is a room in the form of a "T" and is mainly here to link all the other rooms together. Two variations of this room can be found. The first variant has a grated off area with some guns. The second variant contains water pipes instead, accompanied by the sounds of dripping water. An event can randomly occur when the player enters this variation where a scientist's corpse will fall from the ceiling after SCP-106 ejects him from the Pocket Dimension. Some people believe this scientist is Dr. L. As of v1.0 there is a second event which randomly occurs, where a large corrosion sinkhole appears. If the player walks too close to the center of the sinkhole, they will be dragged into the Pocket Dimension. Therefore, it is advised to go around the outer edge of the sinkhole in order to avoid this. room3.png|The first variation. room3_2.png|The second variation with a decomposed scientist. Room3Sinkhole.png|The sinkhole that takes the player to the Pocket Dimension. Four Ways Room The four ways room looks like the T-shaped rooms, but with a fourth entrance, as well as an unreachable catwalk. room4.png room42.png Storage Hallway with SCP-970 The SCP-970 hallway consists of a regular hallway with two doors on both sides. Upon opening these doors, the player can find a battery, an empty cup, a level 1 key card, and various documents. Please note that when crossing through the doors, eventually the door loops around the room to the opposite side, making it seem like one has crossed into another room. It will make the player blink every time they go through the door. End Room The End Room is a room similar to the Gate A but without the elevator. It currently serves no purpose other than to end off a path. When the player enters this room, an alarm sound can be heard. The end room can be found in the light containment and entrance zones. A smaller, much more crude and grimy variant can be only found in the heavy containment zone. In the light containment zone end room, a random event can happen, usually at the near start of the game after the breach where a janitor runs from in front of the blast door towards the player and is then abducted by SCP-106. If the player remains inside the endroom for too long, SCP-106 will spawn and follow the player. Theendroom.png|The end room. TheRedExit.png|The small end room, a variation of the regular end room. SCP-012's Containment Chamber Behind a keycard-locked door and down a flight of stairs lies SCP-012's chamber. The first door requires a level 3 keycard. At the bottom of the stairs is a room with a control panel with SCP-012's document sitting on it. The panel has a button labelled "Hoist", a powered-on computer screen from where the "On Mount Golgotha" score plays, and a label reading "Caution Lights On" with a light above it that flashes red when the lights in the second room are on. In the next room is SCP-012 itself, suspended in a container by an automated pulley system. When the first room is entered, the door opens, and the pulley system lowers the container down to a table-like frame in the center of the room. SCP-372's Containment Chamber This room is composed of a cube of plexiglass, a control panel with SCP-372's document and a shelf with a radio. Entering it doesn't require a keycard since the containment door is already opened. The chamber's entrance door is open as well, but the chamber does not have any supplies inside. When the room is first entered, a rustling noise can be faintly heard and SCP-372 will start following the player until they die, or save before encountering SCP-372. SCP-914 Containment Chamber The room that houses SCP-914. The player will need a level 2 keycard to access SCP-914's chamber. It contains the SCP object, a first aid kit and two documents, one concerning the use of SCP-914 and the other being one of Dr. L's notes. The room is largely empty of anything else. Underground room with SCP-939s This room can be accessed through an elevator in the Light Containment Zone. It contains many crates and boxes, but most importantly, SCP-939s. Two of them can be found in this room. There is a shredded hand by the elevator shaft that the player can pick up. The room is generally very empty. An event may occur where pressing ESC in this room will cause a horror soundfile to play with text saying "STOP HIDING". It is known whether such event happens in any other location. SCP-1162's Containment Chamber The entrance to SCP-1162's containment chamber is located on the inner side of a C-shaped hallway, which notably contains a security camera on the outermost corner. In addition to SCP-1162 itself being inside the chamber, it also contains a desk with 1162's document. Surveillance Room This room can be accessed with a level 3 keycard and opens to a stairwell. Once at the top, there will be Computers sitting in 2 rows near the middle, a door that doesn't open, and the main door which has the Surveillance Room on the inside with lots of monitors, a desk with a level 4 keycard, and a Control Panel in the middle of the room. Once the Security Office door is opened, SCP-049 '''will walk up the stairs and look around. It is advised that once you enter the room, you should quickly lift the Light Containment Zone Lockdown. 049 will chase you out of there, or it will kill you, (tests have shown it will not follow you out of the bottom of the stairwell, Version: 1.3.7). Light - Heavy Containment Zone Checkpoint Room This room stands as a hub from and to the Heavy Containment Zone. If you have not lifted the Light Containment Zone Lockdown in the Surveillance Room, you will not be able to get through to the Heavy Containment Zone, even with an Omni Clearance. It will instead flash a screen saying to disable the lockdown in the Surveillance Room and how SCP-008 has breached containment. Heavy Containment Zone Metal Corridors The '''metal corridors are rooms in the shape of cylinders. There is a variation of this room where the lights can black out and SCP-173 will appear when they come back on. There's also a second variation which has an electricity box and a gas pipe in the center of the room. Lastly, there is a third variation where decontamination gas can randomly start spraying from the ceiling, so it is advised that the player wear a gas mask when encountering this variant. Grated Hallway The grated hallway is a short hallway with grating going down the length of the floor and ceiling. Players entering this area should be wary of SCP-106, who is known to spawn in this room. It will emerge from one wall, then stop in the middle of the hallway as it's crossing to the opposite wall. It will look around, and if it spots the player, it will begin chasing them. The player should take care to stay out of the room and crouch, as SCP-106 will not notice the player and continue on to the opposite wall. Gas Catwalk The Gas Catwalk is a two-way catwalk with a line of pipes that spray decontamination gas at the player, so it is recommended to wear a gas mask in this room. SCP-173 is known to spawn here often. Large Testing Chamber This chamber is a two-level room with balconies lining either side, along the entrances. Going left leads to a small blast door that is inaccessible. The left leads to a set of metal stairs to the first floor. Right across from those stairs is another set leading up to the second balcony, as well as the entryway to the rest of the lower level. The main room is accessible through a door, and inside, the player will see SCP-682's document in front of a large, sealed blast door. If the player goes over to pick it up, decontamination gas will start spewing from the piping in the room and SCP-079 will speak over the intercom saying, "You are not getting out." It is speculated that behind the blast door is SCP-682's actual containment chamber, due to the presence of SCP-682's document and the intervention of SCP-079 upon attempting to reach the door. This however may be disproved as there is no visible escape route from the side the player is. Small Server Room The small server room is one of two locations where SCP-096 can be found. There are two doors leading into this room, which are separated by a locked door in the outside hallway. Four small windows looking into the room line the wall, two on each side of the locked door. There are two areas in the small server room; the main room that houses some equipment as well as two switches, and a small control area with a panel and a third switch. Once the hall outside the small server room is entered, the entryways lock and a scene will play in which an enraged SCP-096 brutally kills an unfortunate guard, causing blood to completely block out the windows. Once the scene is finished, the doors open back up, and the player must enter to get around the locked door. Once this room is entered, the doors lock back up, and the player must pull all three switches in the room to unlock them, but caution must be exercised, as SCP-096 is easy to anger. The best way to enter and leave this room safely is to constantly look on the ground until running into a wall. Keep looking at it and start to search for the switches. When all three switches have been flipped, the two doors will open. Caution is advised, as SCP-173 can spawn behind the locked door. SCP-049 Smallserverroom1.png|The main area of the small server room. Smallserverroom2.png|The small control area of the small server room. Maintenance Tunnels The Maintenance Tunnels are located beneath the Heavy Containment Zone and can be accessed through an elevator. The Containment Chamber Of SCP-049 in which you have to pull two levers in order to activate the other elevator to exit. SCP-049`s Containment Chamber You do not require a keycard in order to enter the containment chamber because the door is already open. in front of the door are laying dead MTF`s with cuts on their torso. Caution is advised because once the player os near one of the corpses the he will move his fingers and begin to reanimate. And as soon as SCP-049-2 is reanimated they will chase after you. Though they are extremly slow they will slow you down when they hit you and potentially even kill you. the other side of the Tunnel is a small chamber with SCP-049 and another dead MTF in it. In the Containment chamber are two shelves and a lever with the settings "on" and "off".on the left side and a table with a chair in front of it. on the table is a laptop and the Document of SCP-049. next to the table are two control terminals. on the right control lays a Level 4 keycard and it is connected to a lever with a sign above it reading "elevator Power Feed". The lever is normally on "main". You have to set it to "Generator" and set the other lever on the other side of the room to "On" in order to activate the elevator to escape. But much caution is advised, because once one lever is pulled the small camber with SCP-049 in opens and he will chase after you after looking around. it is possible that SCP-049 doesnt spawn in the small room bit in the elevator in which you should escape in. Tunnels.png Tunnelsentrance.png|The entrance to the Maintenance Tunnels. Warhead Room A small circular room with a catwalk around the perimeter and the Omega warhead nestled in the very center. To enter the room and use the elevator that takes the player down to it, they must have a level 5 keycard. Once the player walks across the catwalk around the Omega warhead, they will find a room that requires a level 5 keycard to enter. Inside the room on a control panel are two levers; "Remote Detonation Omega Warheads" and "Remote Detonation Alpha Warheads". These can be turned off, which will change the game's endings. A document written by Dr. Harp can be found on the table next to a ballistic vest. Warhead.png|The Omega warhead. Warheadcontrols.png|The small control room in the warhead room. SCP-008's Containment Chamber SCP-008's room can be accessed using a level 4 keycard. SCP-008's chamber consists of three small rooms. The first room contains a table with SCP-008's document and a control panel. The second room is a small airlock with a decontaminating shower head and storage area containing the hazmat suit propped up on a stand. The third room can be entered from here, and this room consists of a short catwalk leading to SCP-008's container. The player should be wary, as SCP-173 may spawn in the control room. This room is visible from the first room via two large windows, one of which shatters when SCP-008's canister opens as a result from the player getting too close to it. If the hazmat suit is not being worn, the player will become infected with SCP-008 once the canister opens. By the use of noclip, the player can see a small room, similar to the one found in the Maintenance Tunnels, in which the player ingests a scientist after being fully infected with SCP-008. Zombie_Room.JPG| hazma008chamber.png|The hazmat suit found in the chamber. SCP-049's Containment Chamber SCP-049's chamber is located in underground tunnels that resemble the maintenance tunnels. Around the area the player can find two SCP-049-2 instances. Upon having raised the levers to activate the next elevator in SCP-049's chamber, SCP-049 will spawn in the door behind the player and SCP-049-2 instances will then reanimate. After that, SCP-049 and all instances of SCP-049-2 will chase the player until they escape into an elevator, or die of the doctor giving the cure. SCP-106's Containment Chamber The door that leads to SCP-106's chamber requires a level 3 keycard to be accessed. The catwalk that ppears leads to a control room. This room contains a monitor with two switches and a button,A level-5 keycard can usually be found. A document about the recall protocol, the main purpose of this chamber, can be found on a desk. At the end of the room, another door (requiring a level 4 keycard) and a staircase that leads into the secondary chamber of SCP-106 can be found. Within the room stands SCP-106's primary chamber: a sealed container comprised of lead-lined steel surrounded with an iron fence. Using noclip, the player can see that the actual chamber is completely hollow, and the unfortunate D-Class, the interior of the chamber, and the femur breaker are stored in a room a few feet above the room. Additionally, if the player does not successfully recontain SCP-106 and instead flies up to the room while SCP-106 is killing the D-Class, SCP-106 will chase the player. One can also see that there is no animation for SCP-106 killing the D-Class, as the D-Class remains where he lay on the Femur Breaker and SCP-106 simply disappears. SCP-513's Containment Chamber The containment chamber requires a keycard to be accessed. It contains two rooms, one with a shelf that has a document on it, and another which has a large hole in it which leads to a regular metal corridor. Inside the chamber is a pedestal which has SCP-513 on it. SCP-895's Containment Chamber A two-story chamber that holds SCP-895 which can be entered using a level 2 keycard. The staircase is watched over by a camera and has a control room suiting a CCTV monitor. Viewing the monitor for too long will kill the player, due to SCP-895's effects. Walking down the spiral staircase, there is a door leading into a hall which leads to a room with the coffin SCP-895 itself. SCP-106 tends to come out of the ground right in front of the coffin, preventing the player from lingering too long. If the player outruns it and return to the room where SCP-895 resides, SCP-106 will not return to attack the player again.